The Story of the Stallion known as Tyson
by WoodenWoffard
Summary: This "my little pony friendship is magic" fanfiction follows the life of Tyson Shortfuse. An original character by me. Tyson's life has many struggles including, but not limited to: being the oldest pony in history to get his cutie mark,being absolutly nothing like his parents and never acquiringa decent sleep schedule.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is held. However "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story. (bwa ha ha)

In the magical land of equestria, in the city of manehatten the "Shortfuse demolition company" are on top! They are the best in the business. The founders Red and Chanda Shortfuse are about to have a baby boy! When the baby is born they are shocked to see that unlike them he is a horribly horribly gray unicorn! The child of two red earth ponys with yellow manes is a gray unicorn! And so life goes on and Tyson Shortfuse grows up as the black sheep of their family. Neither Red or Chanda feel that Tyson is normal but he is their child and they will love him no matter what, even if he seems to not fit in with them, but there was still uncomfortableness about them being together. On a number of occasions other ponys thought that Red and Chanda had stolen little baby Tyson and called the police! Chanda even thought once to dye his hair so that everypony wouldn't try to call the authority's, but turns out you're not supposed to use hair dye on baby's, plus his horn would still show, and it would seem suspicious if she dyed a baby to look like her, so she didn't. But they had to stop getting brought in for something they didn't do, so during Tyson's childhood he didn't get out as much and slept way more than other ponys?and that would stick with him for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story.

(bwa ha ha)

When Tyson turned 7 he wondered why he hadn't gotten his cutie mark yet, and so did his parents. His father Red had a cutie mark of a sledge hammer because he had always loved breaking down walls of buildings. And his mother Chanda had a cutie mark of a wrecking ball because she loved the machinery used to knock down giant brick Buildings. They were a match made in heaven. At the age of 10 Tyson still had no cutie mark so his father started taking him to work thinking maybe he'll find his calling in demolition or business. which was well intended but ultimately a failure. At this point he had already been going to school for a while, and was doing fairly well but having a hard time asserting himself to answer questions or ask them. He didn't have hardly any friends let alone a best friend. he just didn't connect with others very well. A year went by and there was scarcely any improvement. so he asked his teacher Why he didn't have a cutie mark yet and she gave him the same answer everypony else gave him: "because you haven't found what you're good at yet." He tried a large number of things like: math, writing, couture, filmmaking, window washing, apple picking, magic, painting, partying, playing music, smithing and especially the demolition his parents severely pushed in his life,but all of this amounted to: nada.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is held. However "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story.

**(bwa ha ha)**

**OH MY WORD! Tyson! your horn is on fire! Screamed Tyson's teacher Miss Rose Adept as she quickly ripped a curtain off of a window and threw it over Tyson's head to suffocate the flame. She took off the curtain a few seconds later to see the fire still there, and surprisingly no burns! Oh, magic! It's your brand of magic! Have you had any magic before this Tyson? She asked.**

**No. Said Tyson. I have never seen this kind of magic before! The ability to make fire using almost no magic, that's odd, But powerful! be careful with that from now on Tyson! Okay Miss Rose. Said the small flaming pony in front of her. When he went home that day his mother did almost the same exact thing miss rose did just with the tablecloth, spilling a bunch of dishes she had set for dinner all over the room. With the same results. Magic? She asked. Yeah. he responded. Miss rose said it's unique and powerful. Well I have never seen such a thing before so, yes it is very unique! I have met quite a few unicorns you know. And none have ever had anything so strange.**

**Just then Tyson's father walked in grabbed a fire extinguisher and blasted Tyson's horn from behind with it. And once again it did nothing, but get Tyson and Chanda completely covered in foam. Red! Said the now white puffy pony angrily yet sweetly. It's Tyson's magic! He can make fire with his horn! Ohhh. Said the embarrassed father figure. Hmm... I have never seen THAT kind of magic before. That's what I said! This is a very unique gift Tyson! Nopony has ever made fire with their magic before, I think. Tyson can you put it out?**

**I don't know yet, let me try. He tried to use magic to put it out but it didn't work. So he tried harder and harder but nothing would work. In fear that he might set the house on fire in his sleep he decided to sleep outside. and his parents were with him all night. And in the morning at breakfast he tried to put it out some more. But something else happened. TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is held. However "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story.

(bwa ha ha)

The fire leaped off his horn and onto one of the walls of the Shortfuse home! And worse the fire extinguisher was all used up from last nights events! The entire family got outside. And Tyson's mother called the fire department, but when they got there they were too late. The house had burned to a crisp and fell apart. With tears in his eyes Tyson ran away as fast as he could fearing his parents reaction. He just ran and ran and ran, fearing what his parents might do to him having destroyed their home... And so he ran. If only he knew how frantically his parents were searching for their lost son. Tyson ran across the bridge out of Manehattan into Fillydelphia. only stopping to eat some tasty looking hay, that someone had just left sitting out. He ran and ran until he found a stream. He was quite parched so he decided to take a drink. While drinking he noticed light coming off his face. It was the fire, it was still there he just hadn't noticed since he was so upset. I HATE YOU! He screamed at the inanimate substance at the tip of his horn. If it wasn't for you none of this would've happened! At that moment it went out. Well I sure wish I knew how to do that earlier! And on he ran. As a child he thought never to look back.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story.

(bwa ha ha)

**After little Tyson had been walking through a forest for a while, he came upon a small smoking darkly colored hole in the ground with small cut logs around it like chairs. Suddenly somepony jumped out from behind him yelling trying to scare him off. Tyson got spooked and started running as fast as he could away from there. He ran so fast that he didn't even notice he had run half way up a large mountain. He thought he had got away from the pony who spooked him so he started walking again. And seeing as how he was already pretty high up the mountain, and had nowhere else to go, he started climbing the rest of the way up. While climbing he debated to himself whether or not he should go home. Hmm... He said. If I go back then I'll be with my parents, but they will be very upset to see me. If I go back they'll probably have me thrown in jail for what I've done... Hmm.. Maybe this is fate trying to get me away from Manehattan, so I can find what I'm good at, so I can get my cutie mark! Yes it must be the town! and the things I tried! I must find what I'm good at! before I can return I must find what I'm good at, to make mom and dad proud! Oh! Maybe I can find a place to start looking, at the top of this mountain!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is held. However "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story.

(bwa ha ha)

Tyson figured he could get a good idea of where he ought to go from the top of the mountain, but he had never imagined how beautiful the view would be from there. It was there that he saw the city of Canterlot gleaming in the sunlight of dusk with a rainbow coming off of their beautiful waterfall. The beauty overtook him with awe and wonder. He fell to his knees and wept at such beauty.(I really wish I could draw so that I could show you what I see in my mind for this part.) He decided that second that there is where he needs to be. And so off he went towards the city of beauty, down the mountain into the forest at the base of the mountain. After he had walked through the forest in the same direction he had been going for a while the forest opened up to reveal a raging river that he knew he couldn't pass without a bridge across. He thought he saw a bridge across a little out of his way. So he went around to try to find the bridge. He finds the bridge and sees it is connected to a road, so he follows the road for a while until he found himself on the border of a large forest, and it was getting dark so he decided that he should find a place to sleep for the night. He saw a large hole in a tree and laid down in it. It was surprisingly comfy so he slept there for the night and part of the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" its characters, or the world in which it is held.

However "Tyson" is not in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" thus I can do whatever I want with him and his family. I'm just gonna go ahead and use the world and a few main characters because this is fan fiction and not a completely original story.

(bwa ha ha)

When he awoke he saw something slithering around the tree he was resting in. Got scared and hopped to his hooves, but was inside a tree so when he did he bonked his head on the roof of the tree, knocking himself unconscious. When he woke up a bull was trying to get in the hole over the snake but his horns were stopping him. Tyson is scared of the massive bulls head and does the one thing he remembers to do if you see a wild animal: yell and scream to alert it of your presence. So he stars yelling and screaming: Go away monster! At it. But of course that is what you're supposed to do if you see a bear, and not a bull. So that just makes him angrier and more ferocious. He realizes this and thinks what he would do to get a bull to back-off. So he double kicks it in the face. It backs off a little and gives him just enough room to get out of the tree. And he takes off running into the woods thinking something as bulky as a bull with horns as big as his could never get through a forest as thick as that. And he was partially right. It still followed him but it couldn't get to maximum speed, for fear of crashing into a tree. Eventually he lost the beast but he had a bigger problem: he was completely lost in the woods! The cover the trees made, made it impossible


End file.
